No Where to Hide
by 4everkliq
Summary: Jenna witnesses the death of her mother and the McMahons take her in as their own. When Jenna has to go into protective custody will the McMahons see her again? This story includes: The McMahons, Kliq Shawn Michaels,HHH,Scott Hall, Undertaker and Kane
1. Chapter 1

"No Where To Hide"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the McMahons or their WWE wrestlers (even though I wished I did). I only own Jenna/Emma. (This is my first fiction here so let me know what you all think!) This story is rated M for later chapters.

Summary: Jenna witnesses the death of her mother and the McMahons take her in as their own. A couple months later Jenna has to go into protective custody, will the McMahons ever see their little girl again?

The wrestlers that are in this story are the McMahons, Shawn (but Jenna calls him Michael), HHH, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, The Undertaker (Mark) and Kane (Glen).

May 19, 1990

" Maybe you should go over there Vince, it's getting pretty loud," replied Linda.

"I'm sure everything's fine dear, Cindy is an adult and can handle herself," Vince said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE CINDY? SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO, DAMNIT," yelled Frank.

" When you calm down you can see her, just not when you're like this," a scared Cindy said.

"LIKE WHAT CINDY. IF YOU TOLD ME WHERE SHE WAS WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION. NOW I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE, WHERE IN THE HELL IS JENNA," Frank said this time throwing Cindy into the wall choking her.

Cindy gasping for air kneed him in the groin and ran. She got out the door and into the yard when she felt something and fell to the ground, blood pouring everywhere.

Vince and Linda heard the shot and ran. But they were too late, Cindy was already gone.

" Where's Jenna?" Linda cried out as the paramedics took Cindy's lifeless body away.

" We're still looking ma'am," replied the officer in charge.

" It's OK Linda they'll find her," they have to thought Vince.

" Over here, I think we found something," yelled an officer.

And there in the corner of the shed under a few blankets all huddled together was the six year old girl Jenna.

" Oh my God Jenna. Is she alright?" Linda asked.

" I think she's in shock. We're going to take her to the hospital and get her checked out," said officer Dunning.

" May we go with her?'' asked Vince.

" Are you her family?" officer Dunning asked.

" No, but we're the closest she has," Vince said.

" Alright, then please come with us," the paramedics said.

When they got to the hospital and after Jenna was checked out the doctors couldn't find one scratch on her. There appeared to be nothing wrong with her except for the fact that she wouldn't talk and was rocking back and fourth as if she as in a chair. The doctors cleared Jenna and Vince and Linda took her to their home.

" Mom, dad we heard what happened. Is Jenna alright?" Shane and Stephanie, Vince and Linda's children asked.

" We don't think so the doctors couldn't find anything wrong, except for the fact that she won't speak or have really any emotion," Vince said as he carried a sleeping Jenna to a guest bedroom and put her down to sleep.

During the middle of the night everyone awoke to a sound so horrifying, they'd thought someone had been getting murdered.

Linda rushed over to a screaming Jenna and held her in her arms until she fell back asleep.

"What's wrong with Jens mom?" asked Stephanie.

" I don't know sweetie but whatever it is she's afraid of must be horrifying," Linda said as they all went back to their beds, except for Vince.


	2. Chapter 2

Months go by an still no word from Jenna. That is until one day.

Vince had gone into work and took little Jenna with him because he didn't want to leave her side. He hadn't since that faithful day.

" Hey Vinman, you said you wanted to see us," said Shawn Michaels one of Vince's wrestlers.

" Yeah I did, come one in guys," Vince said as they all walked in.

" Well hello Jenna and how are you this morning?" Shawn asked smiling touching the little girls cheek.

Of course no reply was gotten but a small smile crept to her face.

" So what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Kevin Nash as they all sat down.

" I love this new Kliq idea that you guys are all starting to form. I think the fans will love it," Vince replied.

As he was talking Jenna got out of her seat and walked over to the window and starred down below. She then walked over to Shawn and he smiled at her.

" Can I go get a drink of water?" came the voice from the little six year old who hadn't spoken in six months.

" What?" Vince and everyone asked getting up.

" What did you just say?" Shawn asked to make sure he heard right.

" Can I go get a drink of water?" came the reply again.

Vince then picked her up and spun her around in circles, a small tear forming in his eye.

" Of course you can. You can have what ever you want," Vince said smiling.

Jenna was almost back to normal after that. She was talking and laughing like she was never sick.

The doctors thought it was a miracle. The only strange things was, was that she never mentioned her mother. It's almost as if she never existed.

" What would you like to do today sweet heart?" asked Linda but she already knew the answer that was coming.

" Can I go see Michael today?" asked Jenna.

" Of course you can. He's with uncle Vince over at the Trax. We'll pack a lunch and then go over there. How does that sound?"

" That sounds Great!" replied Jenna running into the kitchen.

When they got to the Trax Jenna ran over to Shawn and his friends where he picked her up.

" How's my little Clover today?" asked Shawn. He'd been calling her that ever since, he says she's good luck.

"I'm good," said Jenna hugging him.

" I think our little girl has a crush on HBK over there," Vince said smiling at Linda.

" Do you really think of her as ours?" Linda asked.

" Why yes I do, I love her just as much as Shane and Stephanie."

" How would you feel about adopting her?" Linda asked hoping she already knew the answer.

" You mean it?" Vince said smiling.

" Of course I do and Cindy would have wanted it this way," Linda said.

Later that night Vince, Linda, Shane, and Stephanie all sat down with Jenna.

" We have something important to ask you sweetie," Linda said smiling.

" What?" Jenna asked.

" How would you feel about becoming apart of this family?" Vince asked.

" I thought I was?" asked Jenna who was very intelligent for a seven year old.

" You are, it's just that we would like to make it legal and permanent," said Linda.

" Permanent?" a confused Jenna asked.

" We would like to adopt you," replied Vince.

" You mean like I could have a brother, a sister and mom and dad," asked an exciting Jenna.

" Yes," Linda said smiling.

" Oh yeah, I've always wanted a family," said Jenna as they all hugged.

Three weeks later it was announced that Jenna was a McMahon.

" Hey Kevin," Jenna said jumping on his shoulders.

" Hey Jenna, what are you doing?" asked Kevin.

"Dad's in a meeting,"

" Oh, so what are you doing out here?"

" Dad said I could come see you guys,"

" Oh really,"

" Yeah," Jenna said as he tickled her.

While Kevin and Shawn were in the ring the ring crew dropped one of the light and it made a really loud sound. The next thing anyone knew Jenna was curled in a ball screaming. Shawn and Kevin tried everything to get her to stop. They even got Vince but nothing seemed to work. After what seemed like forever Vince finally got her to stop.

" What's wrong sweetie?" Vince asked.

" Frank killed mom," a crying Jenna said.

" Oh my God," Shawn said.

Vince just held his daughter in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Vince and Linda took Jenna over to the police station.

" What do you remember the day your mom died?" asked officer Dunning.

" Mom and Frank were fighting. He was drunk again as usual. He kept asking mom where I was but she kept telling him no. Earlier, she told me to stay in my hiding spot no matter what I heard but I couldn't help it anymore. So I went into the living room only to see Frank throw her up against the wall. Mom got away but as she was running he pulled out his gun and shot her. I screamed and ran, he ran after me but I hid," a sobbing Jenna said. Linda just held her.

The officers put out an APB on Frank and called all the local stations, that there was an armed and dangerous man on the loose.

Two months go by and nobody had seen Frank or heard from him.

" McMahons residence, how may I help you?" asked Lois.

" Yes, is Jenna there?" asked the man on the phone.

" Who may I ask is calling?" asked Lois.

" Just tell her an old family friend," replied the man.

" Alright, she'll be with you in a moment."

Lois walked to the back where Jenna was swimming with Stephanie.

" Oh come on Jens I bet you can't beat this," said Stephanie jumping into the pool with a big splash.

" I bet I can," Jenna said jumping in and making a splash as well.

" Who won Lois?" asked Stephanie.

" It looked like a tie to me. Jenna you have a phone call," said Lois.

" Who is it?" asked Jenna.

" He said he was an old family friend."

" OK thanks," said Jenna getting out of the pool, drying off and going to the phone.

" Hello," Jenna said , no answer.

She tried again, "Hello."

" Hello Jenna," came a voice.

" Who is this?" asked Jenna.

" You don't recognize my voice. Well, it has been over a year. It's Frank, your father. I guess I'm not really your dad anymore since McMahon adopted you but you're still me little girl. And guess what?" Frank asked.

" What?" asked a frightened Jenna with tears going down her face.

" I'm coming to get you," Frank replied.

" No," screamed Jenna and hung up the phone.

" DADDY," yelled Jenna.

" What?" Vince said as he hurried down the stairs. As did Linda, Shane , Stephanie and Lois.

" Frank's coming to get me," Jenna said clinging to her father.

" No sweetie, Frank's not coming," Linda said as Vince held his daughter in his arms.

" Well that's what Frank said,"

" He called," a shocked Vince said.

Jenna just nodded her head.

Police Department:

" Can't we do something about this? I'm not going to sit on my butt while he frightens my daughter," replied Vince pacing.

" Mr. McMahon, we're doing everything we possibly can to catch him," said Officer Dunning.

" What else can we do?" Vince asked.

" Well, there's really just one option," said officer Dunning.

" Protective custody, I don't know Vince. What if we never see her again," Linda said.

" I just don't know any other options. If he can call the house he could surely come to it or even to Jenna's school. It's the only way," Vince replied and Linda nodded with a tear coming down her cheek..

One week later:

" I hate this," Shawn said.

" I do too man but don't worry, we'll see her again," Kevin said.

" Yeah I know, the sooner they find Frank the better," Shawn said.

McMahons House:

" I won't go daddy," cried Jenna.

" Baby I don't want you to go, no one does. It's for your own safety," Vince said.

" Why can't I stay with you, you're my family. Don't you love me anymore," ried Jenna.

" Of course we love you, that's why we're doing this to keep you safe," said Vince with tears in his eyes.

" It's time Mr. McMahon," officer Dunning said.

" No," screamed Jenna as she ran to Shane and Stephanie hugging them.

" Dad, can't she just stay," Stephanie said holding her.

" Yeah, why don't we just hire someone to watch her 24 hours. That would be better than not seeing her," Shane said.

" Shane, Stephanie, this is the only way," replied officer Dunning trying to take Jenna.

Jenna was holding onto her brother and sister for dear life but officer Dunning was too strong for her. He picked her up and carried her to his car, she was kicking and screaming the whole way.

Linda came down after they were gone.

" Why didn't you try to help us mom?" asked a crying Stephanie.

" It was the right thing to do and plus I wouldn't have let her go either," Linda said.

Everyone in the World Wrestling Federation wondered if they would ever see the little seven year old again but their hopes were down after thirteen years.


	4. Chapter 4

2004

" As you all know Tough Enough is about to end," Vince said.

" Are these winners going to last this time?" Kevin asked as everyone looked one.

" That's why we asked you all in here. We were thinking about having the five of them put with wrestlers for the next three months to see the fans reactions," Shane said.

" So these amitures are going to be put with some of us?" asked Booker T.

" Exactly, we've already talked to Al and the other trainers. They say they're ready to valet, wrestle, whatever we need them for," Vince said.

" OK, so who's with who?" Glen asked.

" Well if it's ok with all of you we thought Derrick on Smackdown with Rey, Matt on Smackdown with Booker T, Craig on Raw with Taker and Kane, Chris on Raw with Edge and Lita, and Emma on Raw with DX," Vince said looking at DX.

" Woah back that up. You want Emma with us. We're the main storyline right now. You think she can handle this?" Kevin asked.

Vince looked at Al for a response, " Emma has come along way. She's the only female that hasn't quit yet. Wrestling for over two months with only guys she has proven herself. We already have chosen to give her the contract. We're just not sure about the other four," Al said.

" What does everyone say?" Vince asked.

Everyone agreed but DX.

" Just think of it this way. If you don't do this someone's going to get fired," Vince said in his Mr. McMahon's character as everyone laughed.

" Sure Vince, of course we'll do it. Maybe this will bring up our ratings," Shawn said.

" Great, they're all outside," Vince said as Shane went to go get them.

" Do you think this is about our contracts?" Derrick asked.

" I have no clue. They're picking the winners in two weeks," Matt said.

" I just hope it's not bad news," Craig said.

" What could be bad, come on guys. You've been ofley quiet, what do you think?" Chris asked.

" I think everything will work itself out in the end. We should just stay positive," Emma said as Shane came out.

" You guy can come in now," Shane said letting them all in.

They all sat down as Vince spoke.

" You're all probably wondering what this is all about. Since having Tough Enough, we no longer have any in this company. We want to make sure you all know what you're getting yourselves into. Also, we would like to know what the fans think. So for the next three months each of you will be put with a person or a group and the winners will be picked after those months," Vince said.

" So three more months," Derrick said.

" Yes, during those months you will be on the road training, sleeping and getting to know the people we have paired you with. How does everyone feel about this?" Vince asked.

" Bring it on," Emma said as everyone laughed.

" OK, Derrick you're with Rey, Matt with Booker T, Craig with Undertaker and Kane, Chris you'll be with Edge and Lita, and Emma you're going to be with DX," Vince said as all five of them gasped.

Emma looked from Vince to DX and saw them all wave.

" Quick question?" Emma said raising her hand.

" Why DX?" Vince asked as she nodded.

" We've heard nothing but good things on your training and quiet frankly we'd like to see how you can handle yourself being with our top wrestlers. Since you have already been with guys for the past two months we didn't see a problem, is there?" Vince asked.

" No, not at all," Emma said smiling.

" Alright from now on you will all be with your groups, attached at the hip. So I'll see you at Raw tonight or for the taping on Tuesday for Smackdown, meeting ajdorned," Vince said leaving.

The guys all smiled at Emma before leaving with their groups.

" So we hear you're a pretty good wrestler," Kevin said.

" I'm a fast leaner. I know this was none of your guys's idea so if you want to ditch me like some of the other guys do I'll totally understand," Emma said.

" We're not gonna ditch you. Do some of the other guys give you a hard time because you're still in this thing and they don't feel like you should," Shawn said.

" Yeah but it's ok. I've dreamed about this for a long time and no one is going to stand in my way," Emma said.

" Good for you and I've been watching Tough Enough. You do deserve to be here, just to let you know," Sean said smiling.

" Thanks for the confidence," Emma said smiling.

" Sure," Sean said.

" Lets get out of here, we'll take your bags to our room then get some lunch," Kevin said as she nodded following them.

Stephanie's Office:

" So do you think this will work?" Stephanie asked sitting down at her desk.

" I hope so. The last six winners of Tough Enough haven't worked out but maybe these will," Shane replied.

" Yeah, I actually talked to Paul about it and he though it was a great idea,"

" Great, but we still need to talk about mom and dad,"

" They'll get over this. Jenna's been gone for thirteen years. She would have got in contact with us by now if she was still alive,"

" What is she couldn't?"

" Shane,"

" No, hear me out. What if and I mean big if if Jenna got abnesia and she didn't get in touch with us after all this time because she couldn't,"

" That's far fetch Shane, even for you."

" I know, I'm just concerned about dad, even Shawn's been acting weird."

" Shawn was as close to Jenna as dad was maybe closer. We'll figure this out."

" And fast," Shane said leaving and going into his own office.


	5. Chapter 5

DX dropped off Emma's bags in their room and headed toward Tally's for lunch.

" So Emma, tell us about yourself," Shawn said after they were done ordering.

" Not much to tell. Grew up in New Jersey moved to Kansas to wrestle, tried out of Tough Enough and hear I am," Emma said.

" What about your childhood? What was that like?" Paul asked.

" I don't really remember my childhood. I got amnesia when I was ten," Emma said.

" That sucks. How?" Sean said.

" My parents say I fell off a pier," Emma replied.

" So do you have any siblings?" Kevin asked.

" Just one, my brother Phil. He's older, 36," Emma said.

" Wow, what does he do?" Paul asked.

" He works for KP's Lounge," she said.

" Are you kidding me? Vince has been trying for years for someone to come here from there," Paul said.

" The owner Allen has been asking me for years to sign a contract but," she paused.

" Let me guess, you'd rather get beat up everyday for a hell of a lot less pay," Kevin said laughing.

" I've always felt that this is where I'm meant to be. I know that may sound weird," she said as their food got there.

" Doesn't sound weird to me," Shawn said taking a bite of his food.

After lunch they headed to the arena because it was 3:00 p.m. already.

" There you are," Stephanie exclaimed giving Paul a kiss.

" Yeah, we were getting to know each other. What's the plan for tonight?" Paul asked.

" My dad will call out the Tough Enough members and tell them who their paired with. You guys won't like it, Emma you will try to get on their good side. A couple weeks later Taker and Kane try to hurt DX, Emma will save them but gets pile drives for her helping. DX then realizes that Emma is ok and starts liking her," Stephanie said.

" Sounds like a plan," Kevin said.

" You ok with it Emma?" Steph asked.

" Definitely. This might sound like a stupid question but will I ever get to wrestle in a match?" Emma asked.

" You will trust me but for right now you'll be working with our trainer Finley. The matches that you will be having will be against Chris and Craig and some of our divas. I'm sure working with guys all the time is a treat but we'll give you some real matches," Steph said.

" Thanks, I'd appreciate it," Emma said smiling.

" Ok, I've got to get going to a meeting so I'll see you guys later, " Steph said leaving.

" Hey Emma," Chris said coming in with Adam and Amy.

" Hey Chris. You like working with those two?" Emma asked.

" Oh heck yeah! What about you?"

" Love it! I just can't believe they put me with DX. I've envied these guys forever and now I'm not even a superstar yet,"

" This will be the life Em. I've got to go so I'll probably be seeing you."

" Bye," she said watching him leave and walking into the locker room.

" You excited about tonight?" Sean asked after she got back.

" Thrilled I can't wait," Emma said.

" You're not nervous?" Shawn asked.

" Maybe a little," she said with her fingers.

The guys laughed.

" You'll do great. Ok so we have to talk about traveling and sleeping arrangements," Paul said.

" Ok," Emma said.

" Steph and I usually travel together so it will be Shawn, Kevin, Sean, and you. For sleeping arrangements is you don't feel comfortable you can have your own room," Paul said.

" I'm used to traveling and rooming with guys not to worry. So whatever works for you guys. I just don't want to be in the way," Emma said.

" You won't be in the way. Would it be alright if you roomed with the kid?" Kevin asked.

" Don't make a difference to me, sure," she replied.

" Why must you always call me kid. I'm 3 not 12," Sean said which made everyone laugh.

" You're the youngest of the group plus we like to pick on you," Kevin said as everyone laughed.

Three hours later it was show time.

" Are you all ready to make your debut on Raw?" Steph asked.

" Oh yeah, " Chris said as the rest nodded.

" We rock man, we are going to steal the show. You two don't screw up now, we're representing Al and the rest of the trainers," Craig said to Chris and Emma. Emma just rolled her eyes.

" Did you hear what that punk just said," Kevin asked as ked as everyone nodded.

" Don't worry about it. We'll scare the day lights out of him," Mark said.

" Good," Paul said watching Vince walk down to the ring from the monitor.

The crows cheered as Vince stepped into the ring and grabbed the microphone.

" Welcome to Monday Night Raw," Vince said as the cheers got louder.

" Tonight I've got big new and it concerns each and everyone of you. In two weeks we are having our annual choosing of Tough Enough winners. Well, we're going to spice things up a bit. Will the Tough Enough contestants please come down," Vince said as the crowd cheered.

" What does he want with them? I thought there were five of them. How come there's only three?" King asked.

" I have no idea King," J.R. said as Al opened the ropes for Emma.

" You're all probably wondering why there's only three contestants. Let me explain, for the next three months all five contestants will valet, and wrestle for the WWE. They will be paired with other wrestlers. You will travel, sleep, eat, and will be attached at the hip," Vince said as the crowd cheered and the contestants looked on shocked.

Al took the mic," These kids aren't ready for tat kind of responsibility."

" I think they are and when the three months is over then we will pick a winner. The two that are not out here will be on Smackdown. Now to introduce you to the people you will be with. Craig you will be with the brothers of destruction themselves. The Undertaker and Kane," Vince replied as the crowd went nuts.

The Undertaker and Kane's music hit and Craig looked horrified.

" No, Al please," Craig said as they got in the ring.

Taker grabbed the mic from Vine.

" Do you have a serious death wish? What could possible be going through that brain of yours? Listen up twerp, don't get in our way, don't mess with us and don't look at us. If you do I'll tombstone your ass and my brother here will choke slam you to death. You understand boy?" Undertaker asked getting Craig's face. Craig nodded in fear and followed them.

" I feel for him on that," King said.

" What is Vince thinking?" J.R. asked.

" Now Chris, if you all loved that one you'll definitely love this one. Chris you will be teamed up with the Rated R superstar Edge and Lita," Vince said as the cheered booed.

Edges music hit and Chris smiled.

" What are you doing Vince? I don't need some want to be wrestler following us every second," Edge said as Chris asked to have the mic.

" Let me just tell you that I'm your biggest fan and that I think you guys are awesome," Chris said as the crowd booed.

" That's good kiss our asses some more. We'll like you then," Edge said as Chris let with them. Chris looked at Emma one more time before leaving. Emma looked at Al who put his hands on her shoulders.

" Ahh Emma, I've saved the best for last. Let me introduce you to the people you will be with for the next three months….. DX," Vince yelled as the crowd went ballistic. Emma looked like she was going to pass put as DX's music hit.

DX all walked down the ramp and into the ring all looking pissed off.

HHH took the mic," What in the hell are you doing Vince? Do you seriously want to torture us by having some rookie, some " Tough Enough" member with us and a girl none the less. She's not a wrestler. This is just some want to be diva who wants to meet a wrester and get busy."

Emma's mouth dropped open and she asked for the mic.

" Excuse me. I've worked my ass off to get here by wrestling guys not girls and I'm not about to let you or anyone else get in my way," she replied.

" Really? You think you can hang with the big boys. This isn't Tough Enough little girl. This is raw, no more trainers to protect you," Kevin said.

" I don't need anyone to protect me. I can handle myself," she said as the guys laughed.

" We'll just have to see then won't we," Shawn said as they left the ring. Al put his arm around her walking to the back while Vince started laughing in the ring.

" That was awesome," Chris said as Emma got to the back.

" You did great out there," Steph said hugging Emma.

" Yeah I had fun," Emma said smiling.

" Sorry about what I said out there. You know I was just kidding right?" Paul asked.

" Don't worry about it. You didn't offend me or anything," Emma said smiling as Paul nodded.

" We need to celebrate," Al chimed in.

" No can do we have a signing in Chicago tomorrow afternoon, so we're gonna head out tonight but we'll celebrate soon," Paul said as he left with the guys.

" You did great out there Emma. I knew you would," Al said smiling and hugging her.

" Thanks, I'll see you all soon," She said leaving.

" That was an amazing debut on Raw tonight," Chris said to Craig in the locker room.

" She's hogging all the spot light, I don't like it," Craig replied.

" Emma can't help it that they put her with DX. She's a good worker man, why can't you be a little happy for her?"

" She's a broad, this is a man's world. I guess she'll come to her senses soon."

" What are you talking about?"

" They've been making a big deal about he since all the girls quit. I'm just saying they're going to be talking about someone else real soon," Craig said as Chris rolled his eyes.

" Hey Al, we need to talk," Chris said running to catch up with him.

" Can we talk next Monday? Vince just called me in for a quick meeting," Al said.

" Yeah man of course, I'll see you Monday,"

" You did a really great job out there by the way," Al said then leaving.

" I sure hope Craig doesn't do anything stupid," Chris said out loud as Adam and Amy waived him over.


	6. Chapter 6

" Scott called me the other day, he'll be joining us for Raw next Monday," Kevin said as he drove.

" That is so awesome. The whole Kliq back together. Did he talk to Vince about signing another contract?" Sean asked.

" He said it's negotiable but hey I though it would be a blast to have the gang back together," Kevin said.

" He quit drinking?" Shawn asked.

" Two years and counting. Dana still won't talk to him and neither will his kids. I just thought he could use his friends right now," Kevin said.

" It would be nice to see him. Scott is an old friend," Paul said to Emma.

" I'd have to be nuts not to know who Scott Hall was or the Kliq for that matter," Emma said.

" I keep forgetting. So tell us some more about you," Paul said as the guys all looked at her.

" My parents are gone, they died when I was sixteen. They were only children and their parents died when I was younger," she replied.

" That must have been hard for you. How did they feel about you getting into wrestling?" Shawn asked.

" For some odd reason they forbid me to have anything to do with it. Till this day I still don't know why," she said.

" Then why did you get into it if it was against your parents wishes?" Paul asked.

" It's really hard to explain. I feel I have a connection and I love this business," she said.

" That's great, we need people like you who have this much passion," Shawn said as the rest of the drive was in silence.

They got to Chicago around six in the morning. Emma had her head resting on Sean's shoulder.

" Do you know where this hotels at?" Kevin asked yawning.

" On 156th Street so two more blocks," Shawn said looking at the map.

" How long has she been out?" Shawn asked.

" Six hours but I don't mind though," Sean exclaimed.

" I'm sure you don't kid," Kevin said looking at him through the rear view mirror.

" Your mind is always in the gutter isn't it?" Sean asked as everyone laughed.

Emma woke up to laughter," what's so funny?"

" Nothing, we're almost to the hotel," Paul said.

Emma just realized that she was leaning on something or someone.

" Sorry about that," she said blushing and sitting up.

" It's ok," Sean said smiling.

" The signing is at noon do that gives us a five hour nap if you need one. Be down at the lobby 11:20," Shawn said as they pulled up to the hotel.

The guys grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel.

" Make sure he's up and ready at 11:00 otherwise he'll sleep for hours," Paul said as Emma nodded watching them all go to their room.

" I'm not that bad promise," Sean said opening the door, " Uh Oh," he said looking into the room.

" What?" she asked walking in.

" I could sleep on the couch,"

" Nonsense, we're both adults here. We can share the same bed it's ok,"

" You sure?"

" Yeah it's fine. I'm not that tired any way so I'm just going to take a long bath."

" Mind if I go to the bathroom first?"

" Be my guest," she said watching him go.

" Do you think it was a good idea having Emma stay with Sean? I mean it's been four years since the divorce and since he's even had a relationship," Kevin said looking at Paul and Shawn.

" Why don't you just come out and ask what you're trying to. Do I think Sean will seduce Emma into sleeping with him? I never would have put he in that situation if I thought that," Paul said laying down on the couch.

" He's right it will be fine and look at it this way Emma's here for a contract not some quick screw. Sleeping and flirting with anyone is the last thing on Emma's mind" Shawn said.

" Yeah I know you're both right. I'm just concerned about the kid. He hasn't been on a date since the divorce, he's been screwing ring rats like you wouldn't believe," Kevin said.

" I didn't realize things were so bad," Shawn replied.

" Well they are, we need to fix this. We need to help him get through whatever it is he's going through," Kevin said.

" Maybe Scott can help," Shawn said as they both laid down to get some sleep.

Emma laid in the tub eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

" Mommy what's wrong?" the little girl asked her frightened mother.

" You have to promise me something baby. Please promise me,"

" Ok I promise," the little girl said going into her hiding place, A few minutes later she heard yelling and walked out o find her mom running and a gun going off.

" NOOO," Emma said screaming as Sean came busting in.

" What's wrong?" Sean asked panicked starring at her.

" I don't know," She said wrapping her arms around herself.

" Bad dream?" he asked helping her to the bed.

" It seemed so real."

" It's ok, it's over now. Want to talk about it?" he asked rubbing her back.

" No, but thanks."

" It's my pleasure," he said brushing some hair out of her face.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

" 11:00 already, why don't you go get changed."

" Sean," she said.

" Yeah?" he asked hand on the door.

" Please don't say anything to the others,"

" Ok I won't."

" Thanks," she said going into the bathroom as Sean answered the door.

" What took you so long?" Kevin asked as everyone walked into the room.

" I was sleeping," Sean replied.

" Where's Emma? Why didn't she wake you?" Kevin asked.

" She's in the bathroom," Sean said as Emma came out with wet hair.

" Hey guys. I was just about to wake Sean," Emma exclaimed.

" We're early. Do you want to just walk around? The signing is in the mall," Paul asked.

" Sure, how long is the signing for?" she asked.

" Five hours long time we know but this is Chicago," Shawn said.

" I thought you ordered a room with two beds?" Kevin asked.

" I did they must have goofed," Sean aid as they left.


	7. Chapter 7

The guys got to the mall at around 11:30 a.m.

" We'll be done at 5:00 but if you want to go back to the hotel you can surely do that," Paul said.

" I'll just go buy a book. Plus I'd like to see how this all works," Emma replied.

" Ok, whatever you decide to do is fine. Here's the keys in case you change your mind," Shawn said handing her the keys. She took them and left.

" Lets get this over with," Kevin said as the guys laughed.

Emma bought a big chapter book, a drink and sat down at the food court where she could watch the guys sign autographs.

Five hours later the guys were done signing.

" Has she been sitting there this whole time reading?" Kevin asked rubbing his hand.

" I think so," Paul said as they walked over.

" What are you reading?" Shawn asked as they sat down.

" Oh, it's a Michael Connolly book. I can't believe it's already 5:00 p.m. the time went by so fast," Emma replied.

" For us too. We love interacting with the fans," Paul said.

" I could tell. You all looked like you were having a good time."

" We did and now I'm starving. Can we go eat?" Sean asked.

" Yeah lets go," Kevin said as they all headed back to the hotel to eat.

After they were done eating everyone went back to Kevin's room to hang out.

" I don't mean to pry but can I ask you a question?" Kevin asked looking at Emma.

" Sure," Emma said.

" How old are you?"

" 21,"

" You act so much older I would have guessed 25,"

" Thank you," she said smiling. " I'm gonna have to head back to the room I'm kind of tired,"

" I'll be there in a minute," Sean said as she left.

" We need to talk kid," Kevin said as soon as she left.

" About?" Sean asked grabbing another beer.

" You haven't had a girlfriend since the divorce," Kevin said.

" So, I've been with other girls," Sean exclaimed." Ringrats, you've been with ringrats. That doesn't really count," Kev said.

" Do you have something bothering that you'd like to talk about?" Shawn asked.

" Come on kid," Paul said.

" What is this gang up on Sean day. No I don't have anything bothering me. Just because I haven't had a girlfriend means nothing," Sean said standing up and walking to the door and leaving.

" Should one of us go after him?" Shawn asked.

" Nah, let him cool off. We'll talk to him in the morning," Paul said.

" Should we go warn Emma?" Kevin asked.

" Maybe she can talk some sense into him. Get him to open up," Paul said as they both nodded.

Sean walked into the room all pissed off. Emma walked out pf the bathroom and saw Sean outside.

" I thought you were gonna be gone longer?" he asked.

" They really pissed me off tonight," Sean said sounding mad.

" Why? What happened?"

" Kevin thinks I have a problem because I haven't had a girlfriend since the divorce which was four years ago,"

" Oh, I don't mean to be nosy but why haven't you?"

" They're right. Funny thing is I do have a problem. Teri left me with food intentions. I don't blame her at all, I wouldn't want to be married to me either," he said sitting down on the bed.

She sat next to him," don't be so hard on yourself. You are a good man and anyone you marry will be the luckiest girl."

Sean shook his head," I'm not a good man, I cheated o Teri at least ten times with ringrats. Now that's all my life consists of. It's weird, I don't even know why I do it. I loved Teri and look what I did to her, how I treated her, I'm worthless."

Emma put her hand on his cheek," look at me," she said as he looked up. " You are not worthless. You're just in a stump right now. You can't change the past Sean. Look to the future at what you do have. A career, family, and friends who obviously care and want to help."

" Yeah, I suppose you're right in some sense," he said looking into her eyes.

She smile," I am right," she said as he nodded.

" I'm not that tired so I think I'm gonna go to the bar," he said getting up.

" What getting drunk going to accomplish?"

" It will make me feel better."

" Really? Going and getting trashed, losing you money, and waking up with a bad hang over will make you feel better."

" Why do you care so much?"

" Someone's got to and it's obviously not going to be you so come on please. Just stay, we can have fun here," she said.

" really and what are we going to do that's so fun?" he asked licking his lips.

" We could watch a movie,"

" Sure, which one?"

" You pick,"

" Ok," he said picking up the remote control. " How about Final Destination?"

" You're picking a horror?"

" You said anything,"

" Ok a horror it is,"

" We don't have to watch this if you don't like horror movies. I was just teasing."

" No you weren't and yes we can watch it. I don't mind really. I told you to pick one and I meant it,"

" Ok," he said buying it and laying on the bed getting comfortable. Emma laid next to him as it went on.

The next morning Sean rolled over and held Emma.

" Morning," Sean said yawning not opening her eyes.

" Morning," Emma said yawning as well but opening her eyes when she realized a hand was on her stomach and a face as well.

" Sorry about that," he replied sitting up.

" Don't worry about it. I don't mind," she said which made him look.

" Yeah, hmmm. What time is it?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

" 8:30 a.m. I'm gonna go take a shower," she said getting up and heading toward the bathroom. Sean turned the TV on and opened the blinds.

Kevin, Paul, and Shawn were all in their room when there was a knock on the door.

" Kid, what are you doing here so early?" Paul asked letting him in.

" Where's Emma?" Shawn asked.

" Getting us a table. She told me to come talk to you guys," Sean said.

" Did she now?" Kevin asked.

" You were right," Sean said as the other starred at him as he continued," I do have a problem, Emma made me realize something last night."

" What's that?" Paul asked.

" I need to stop living in the past. Stop sleeping with all these ringrats. Emma made me realize that I'm better than that," Sean said.

" We've been trying to tell you that for years," Kevin said.

" I know I guess it took someone else for me to actually understand," Sean replied.

" Good for you kid and we'll help," Shawn said.

" I'm going to need it," Sean said as they left.

" Thank you," Paul said as he sat down next to Emma.

" For?" Emma asked.

" Talking to Sean, we really appreciate it," Kevin said.

" He just needed to realize that he was better then he thought he was and that he had family and friends that care about him," she exclaimed.

Both Shawn's came to the table and sat down. They all ordered breakfast and talked among themselves.

" so what's on the agendas for today?" Emma asked.

" House show then on Wednesday through Friday we have off," Paul said.

" That's cool, Do you usually have three days off like that?"

" Not normally no. Usually it's house show after house show and meetings," Paul exclaimed.

" Do you all go home then?" she asked.

" Yeah, if you need a place to stay you can crash with me," Shawn said.

" You sure you don't mind?" she asked.

" Of course not, I would love to have the company," Shawn said.

" Great, thanks I really appreciate it," she said smiling which he nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

After the house show Shawn and Emma headed back to his place.

" So, why don't you just go home? Shawn asked as he drove.

" Well, my brother doesn't exactly know I'm doing this so…..," Emma said trailing off.

" Really? Why doesn't he approve?"

" I have no idea. He tells me that it's a dangerous sport and that I'm going to get hurt but I don't see what he's talking about,"

" I somewhat see he's talking about because people have seriously gotten hurt. I mean Owen died."

" Yeah but that was a freak accident waiting to happen. He wasn't even wrestling when it happened."

" True but then look at Darren, you know Droz."

" I could get hit by a car walking across the street. Does that mean I shouldn't walk in the street, no he's just making excuses plus I feel like he's not telling me something."

" What do you mean?" he asked pulling into his driveway.

" I got amnesia when I was ten. The story about how I fell, my parents, the story changes every time I hear it," she said grabbing her bag and following him inside.

" That's weird, have you ever asked him about it?"

" All the time but he won't give me a real answer. He tells me I'm being paranoid whenever I bring it up."

" Hmm, do you have anyone else you could ask."

" No but oh well. That's the story of my life. This is a nice place you have here," she said setting her bag down and looking around.

" Thanks but it's a bit too big. I get kind of lonely," Shawn replied sounding sad.

" I'm very surprised you don't have a girlfriend or aren't married,"

" Don't be. I was married a few years ago but we weren't really in love and I pushed her away. I push all my girlfriends away, I don't really know why."

" Some people have issues and they probably weren't the right one."

" That's kind of you to say but it wasn't them, it's always been me. You see thirteen years ago I lost the most important person in my life. I don't know what happened to her, she vanished. The FBI doesn't even know where she's at."

" Were you dating here?"

" No, she was my little good luck charm, Clover. The McMahon's adopted Jenna when she was six. She witnessed the death of her mother and she hadn't talked in six months but she talked to me. First words in six months, we'd been close ever since. Then we find out her fathers after her so she has to go into protective custody," Shawn said as Emma wrapped her arm around him as he finished the story.

" A year later we go looking for her but no trace no trace at all. Vince used all his man power to look for Jenna but no luck. How could she just disappear like that?" Shawn replied looking into her eyes.

" I don't know. I'm so sorry that you had to go through such an ordeal," she said hugging him. He hugged her back.

When they pulled apart he wiped his eyes.

" Sorry about that. I haven't talked about Jenna in such a long time," he said.

" I'm glad you shared her story with me, it means a lot." Emma said as he smiled.

" Why don't I show you to the guest room," he said grabbing her bag.

" Wow, nice room," she said putting her bag down.

" My rooms down the hall if you need anything. It's kind of late though so,"

" I didn't realize it was already midnight. Thanks for letting me stay here,"

" My pleasure, I'll see you in the morning," Shawn replied leaving.

" Poor Shawn and the McMahon's. I can't believe they went through so much," Emma said grabbing some pj's out of her bag and going to sleep.

At about three in the morning Shawn woke up to the sound of someone talking. He got out of bed and went to check on Emma. Just as he was about to turn the knob it stopped and after a moment he turned to leave. As he was almost to his room he heard the most brutal sound, it was screaming. He raced to her room.

" EMMA," Shawn said shaking her.

Emma bolted up and was scared out of her mind.

" It's ok Emma, it's Shawn, it was just a dream. Shhh," he said holding her while she cried.

" It… felt so real," she replied while hiccupping.

" It's over now, I'm here, it's ok," he said while rubbing her back.

" I'm so tired of this dream," she said slowly letting him go.

" What dream?" he asked while brushing some hair out of her face and noticing her eyes for the first time.

" It doesn't seem real you know," she replied. " What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

" Your eyes, they look so familiar,"

" Really? Like whose?" she asked curious.

" Never mind, forget it. It can't be who I'm thinking of," he said getting of the bed.

" Why not?"

" Just can't. Are you ok? Do you want to talk about your dream?"

" No, I'll figure out what it means eventually. Maybe I'll call my brother. Could I ask you a favor, you don't have to if you don't want to though."

" Anything,"

" Would you mind staying here until I fall asleep?" she asked hoping.

" Sure," he replied laying down beside her and holding her.

Emma woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She looked over and noticed Shawn was gone.

" Hmm, at least I didn't have that dream again," she said grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Shawn was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Emma came down the stairs.

" Hey, I hope I didn't wake you," Shawn replied while taking a sip of his coffee.

" No, I usually don't sleep this late," she said looking at the clock.

" It's 8:30 a.m."

" I know. I'm usually up at 6,"

" That's crazy, what do you do all day?"

" I usually go jogging from 6:00-7:30, then breakfast, just to get it out of the way. I'm a morning person what can I say."

" I wish I could do what you do. Want some coffee?"

" Does it have caffeine?"

" Yeah,"

" Thanks but no, I don't drink caffeine,"

" Why not?"

" Puts me to sleep like you wouldn't believe plus it makes me feel all funny,"

" That's odd,"

" You're telling me," she said laughing.

The rest of the week went by so fast that it was Monday already.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn yawned as everyone came into the room for a meeting.

" You ok man, you look tired," Paul said sitting down next to his frined.

" Yeah, Emma's been having these nightmares. Wakes up screaming every night and I mean brutally screaming not just screaming," Shawn said.

" She had a nightmare that first day we met her too," Sean replied.

" That poor girl," Linda said.

" What's the dream about?" Steph asked.

" She won't tell me. Probably doesn't want to bother me with it. Said she was going to talk to her brother Phil about it," Shawn said.

At that moment Linda got up and left.

" What's with her?" Sean asked.

" The name Phil, it belonged to Jenna's Godfather. He disappeared when Jenna went into protective custody," Shane said.

" So, if you find Phil you find Jenna, right?" Sean asked.

" Not that simple kid," Kevin said as everyone looked sad.

" Where's Vince?" Paul asked Shane.

" Talking to the Tough Enough members about tonight," Shane said.

" That Craig guy has a bad attitude. I think he's up to something," Mark said.

" Really? Like what?" Shane asked.

" We don't know yet but once we do you'll be the first to know," Glen replied as Vince walked in with the group.

" Ok, lets get this meeting started," Vince said as everyone sat down. " Where's Linda and Steph?" Vince asked noticing they weren't in the room.

" Mom got a little upset and Steph went after her," Shane said.

" About what?" Vince asked.

" I mentioned the name Phil," Shawn replied.

" Oh, perhaps I should go talk to her," Vince said as Linda and Stephanie came into the room. Vince walked over to her," you ok?" he asked as she nodded.

" On Raw tonight DX will be wrestling Kane, Undertaker, Orton and Edge with Lita. So Emma of course will be down in DX's corner but they don't like it and you actually help them win. Craig you will try to help Kane and Undertaker but of course they don't want your help and at the end of the match get tombstoned, Chris you help Edge and help him to the back at the end as Raw goes off the air. Everyone ok with that?" Vince asked as everyone nodded.

" So do we get to basically choreograph our match then?" Orton asked.

" Yes you will, then let the Tough Enough people know when to do and what," Vince replied.

" Ok, we're gonna go down to the ring and let Finley work with Emma," Paul said as everyone stood up to leave.

" Actually Emma, Trish and Amy offered to work with you and have some matches so if you'd like I'm going down there now so," Steph said.

" I would love to thanks. I mean if that's ok with you guys?" Emma asked looking at the guys.

" Go ahead, Scott's coming anyway. So just come back to the locker room when you're done," Shawn said.

" Great, I'll see you guys later then," Emma said leaving with Steph.

" So I hear you've been having some nightmares," Steph said.

" Yeah, you know It's weird. When I first got amnesia the dream was constant then it went away. Now almost 12 years later they start up again, it's so bizarre," Emma replied.

" Really? What are the dreams about if you don't mind me asking?"

" It always starts in this house I don't quite recognize," Emma said starting but was interrupted.

" Sorry to interrupt but Steph we have a problem down in the production crew," Seth said.

" Ok, I'll be there in a minute. Sorry Emma can we finish this later because I want to hear this dream of yours. Maybe I can help," Steph said.

" Sure, I'll talk to you later," Emma said as Steph said goodbye.

Emma walked down the ramp and starred at the ring. Trish and Amy were warming up. She couldn't believe she was going to be doing this for the rest of her life.

" Hi, you must be Emma. I'm Trish and you've already met Amy," Trish said shaking Emma's hand.

" Hi, it's an honor to meet you," Emma said.

" Lets get started," Amy said smiling.

The guys all walked into the locker room and sat down.

" What time is Scott coming?" Sean asked.

" Should be any minute," Kevin said.

" It's been a while since we've all been together," Paul replied as there was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up to answer the door and was excited to see who it was.

" Hey man, it's great to see you! You look great," Shawn said hugging him.

It's great to see you guys too. It's been way too long," Scott said going into the room and hugging everybody.

" Have a seat man. So have you talked to Vince yet?" Paul asked.

" Not yet. I wanted to see you guys first," Scott said.

" Nervous?" Kevin asked laughing.

" Yeah, just a little. I didn't exactly leave on good terms the last time I was here," Scott said.

" You've been clean for two years man, That's going to count for something plus we need you man and Vince knows that," Kevin said as everyone nodded.

" I suppose you're right in a way. Where's Vince's office?" Scott asked standing up.

" I'll show you, come on," Paul said getting up and leaving with Scott.

" Do you think Vince will consider giving Scott another contract or do you think he will stiff him?" Sean asked.

" I think Vince will give Scott another chance. Scott has been clean for two years, that alone has to show Vince that he's changed," Kevin said.

" Very true, plus Vince is a reasonable man. He's also a business man who looks out for his company, The fans miss Scott and I think Vince knows that. It's just a matter of time," Shawn replied as everyone agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Twenty minutes later Scott and Paul came back in.

"Well?" Sean asked.

" He's letting me walk you guys down to ringside to see what the fans think then he'll decide," Scott said.

" That's great man, so basically you're in. You can stand with Emma," Shawn said.

" Who's Emma?" Scott asked because he hadn't been watching.

" They started Tough Enough a few years ago and none of them have stuck so Vince had this years members put with groups for the next three months to see what the fans reactions are," Paul said.

" Smart thinking and," Scott said encouraging him to continue.

" There are five contestant left. Two of them were put on Smackdown and the rest on Raw. We got the only girl left, Emma," Paul said.

" Why would Vince put her with you guys. I mean you're the biggest storyline right now," Scott asked.

" They've already decided to sign Emma. Vince wanted to see how she handled herself," Kevin said.

" Wow, and how is she handling herself?" Scott asked.

" Very well, this will be her second Raw," Sean said.

" Is she cute?" Scott asked as everyone laughed.

" Oh yeah," Sean said.

" Do you like this girl kid?" Scott asked laughing.

"She's got a really good heart . She helped me with my problem the other night," Sean replied.

"Really? Good for her. I can't wait to meet this girl. How old is she?" Scott asked.

" 21," Paul said.

" That's young. I'm surprised she's that talented," Scott said as there was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up to answer the door.

" You don't have to knock. This is your room too," Shawn said letting her in.

" I know but I didn't want to walk in on you guys or anything," Emma said walking in.

" You must be Emma, I've heard so much about you. I'm Scott," Scott said extending his hand.

" Nice to meet you. I've been a fan for years," she said smiling and shaking his hand.

" Well it's nice to know I still have some fans out there," Scott said laughing as she sat down.

" How was practice?" Kevin asked.

" Awesome, I loved working with them," Emma said excitingly.

" Did you get any matches in?" Shawn asked.

" Yeah I did,"

" So, how'd they go. Did you win, lose, what?" Paul asked.

" I won both of them," she exclaimed.

" Really? In how much time?" Shawn asked.

" Two minutes for both matches it was really good. I thought they went easy on me but they told me they didn't. Mr. McMahon watched, he said I did great and that I was a natural," Emma said.

" Shane said that?" Sean asked as she nodded.

" That's great Emma. Scott's going to be coming with us to ringside as well, so you won't be alone," Kevin said.

" Cool! Will he not like me either of how is this going to affect the storyline?" she asked curious.

" I'm Scott Hall. Me and woman are like PB and J. Does that answer your question?" Scott asked as she laughed.

There was then a knock at the door.

" We're popular tonight," Sean said.

Kevin got up to answer the door and was surprised to see who it was.

" What can I do for you Chris?" Kevin asked.

" Is Emma here? I kind of need to talk to her about something," Chris said.

" Sure come on in," Kevin said letting him in.

" Hey Chris, what's up?" Emma asked standing up.

" Can we talk for a minute?" Chris asked.

" Sure, I'll be right back," Emma said to the guys leaving with Chris.

" So, what's going on," she asked.

" You need to watch yourself out there tonight. I have a feeling Craig is up to something," Chris said.

" Like what?"

" I don't know, it's just a feeling I have, please be careful."

" What is it you're not telling me because whatever it is I can handle."

" I know you can. Look, Craig doesn't think you belong in this competition. He's plotting against you."

" Why doesn't he think I belong in this competition?"

" He thinks this is a male dominating sport and that women don't belong here."

" What a degrading ass. If he comes any where near me tonight, I'll show him how I belong," Emma said sounding pissed.

" Don't do anything stupid, I have your back."

" Thanks, I'll see you out there."

" Ok, see you soon," Chris said leaving.

Emma went into the locker room and sat down.

" You ok? You look like someone just seriously pissed you off," Sean replied.

" It's nothing. Hey, where's wardrobe I want to see what Sheila has for me," Emma said.

" Down the hall first right," Paul said.

" Thanks," she said leaving.

" What do you think is bugging her?" Scott asked.

" Chris must have said something. Maybe he knows something we don't," Paul said.

" Whatever it is is Big. Tonight when we're out there," Shawn said looking at Scott.

" I'll watch her. If someone tries anything I'll kick their ass," Scott said as everyone nodded.

A couple hours later it was show time.

Emma walked down the hall looking for Craig. She wanted to see for herself. She found the door that said Undertaker and Kane and knocked. Glen answered the door.

" Yeah, oh hey Emma. What's up?" Glen asked.

" I was wondering if Craig was here?" she asked smiling sweetly at him.

" No he's not. Actually he's rarely here. Mark doesn't like him," he said as she laughed.

" Go figure, hey can I ask you something?"

" Sure come on in," he said letting her in.

" Thanks," she replied sitting down.

" So what's your question,"

" Do you think women belong in this company?"

" Why would you ask something like that?"

" I don't know I mean…,"

" Who told you that you don't belong in this company?" he asked because he knew someone had to say something to her. After she didn't say anything he knew who.

" Craig say something to you?" he asked.

" Not Craig. Chris said that Craig didn't think that women belong in this company and that he's plotting against me," she said getting up.

" That's big Emma. We need to go to Vince with this," he said.

" Why? I don't want to get him in trouble. Then I'll be a snitch and I'm no snitch,"

" That's not being a snitch. He could try something tonight,"

" Let him, I'll beat his ass,"

Glen shook his head, " Did you tell the guys?"

" No,"

" You need to,"

" Why?"

" So they can help you if you need it."

" If Craig try's anything Chris has my back and so will Scott,"

" Scotts here?" he asked surprised as she nodded. " I guess you do have back up."

" Why don't you want the guys to know?" he asked.

" I don't know. I guess I don't want them to worry," she replied.

" Yeah I guess you're right they probably would but you need to be careful out thee. Watch your back."

" I will. Thanks for your input," she replied as he opened the door.

" Sure, my pleasure," he said watching her go. " Craig better not try anything or I'll kick his ass." Glen thought to himself.

Emma walked back down to the locker room.

" We're on in ten minutes. Where did you go?" Shawn asked.

" I went to apply my makeup if you must know," she said.

" Ok but next time do it sooner," Shawn said as she nodded.

" Everyone ready?" Shane asked poking his head in.

" Yeah, lets do this," Sean said as everyone put their game faces on.


	11. Chapter 11

Orton and Edge went out first. Than Taker and Kane. DX came out last.

" Here's DX, you know I feel for Emma. She's coming into this where no one wants her out here. I've been watching Tough Enough she's tougher then some of the guys," J.R. said to King.

" You're right J.R. and look who's back, Scott Hall," King exclaimed as they were wrestling.

Ten minutes into the match it was Emma's cue. When the ref's back was turned she got onto the side of the ring apron and gave Orton a spinning heal kick.

"Oh My God, Emma just knocked out Randy Orton but what's this?" J.R. said as Craig came over. Scott and the guys were busy with Kane, Taker and Edge when Craig grabbed her foot as hard as he could and yanked her down. Emma landed on her knee with a thud.

J.R. put his hand over the mic. " He wasn't supposed to do that someone get out here."

Chris ran over and knocked down Craig and tried to help Emma up but Craig knocked Chris out. Emma jumped on his back but Craig threw her over his shoulder making her land head first.

Al and the other trainers grabbed Craig and took him to the back while Chris was knocked out and Emma was bleeding from the head.

Triple H covered Orton and got the win. The guys didn't see what happened and when they turned toward the ramp they noticed two stretchers as Raw went off the air.

" Emma," Shawn said panicked but Kevin grabbed his shoulder.

" We have to follow this storyline let Scot," Kevin said as Scott ran over to where they were.

" Oh my gosh, what happened?" Scott asked touching Emma's face.

" Craig, he knocked them both out," Ref. Mike said as they got them to the back.

" What the Hell happened out there/" Vince asked rushing.

" What did you do?" Shawn asked shoving Craig up against the wall as Kevin, Paul and Scott got him off him.

" That bitch was taking all the sot light. Women don't belong out there," Craig said.

" Excuse me?" Stephanie asked with her hands on her hips.

" Oh whatever," Craig said.

" You are suspended indefinitely. Get out of my site," Vince replied.

" What? No way?" Craig asked as he stormed off.

" Why isn't she waking up?" Shawn asked the trainer.

" I have no idea. We need to get them both to a hospital ASAP," Steve the trainer said as the ambulance came.

Everyone followed the ambulances including the McMahon's.

The paramedics rushed Chris and Emma into the hospital as everyone showed up.

" What do we have here/" the doctor asked checking both of their pupils.

" both knocked out. The girl was thrown on her knee then went head first onto the cement floor," the paramedic replied.

" Ok, put him into trauma one and the girl in trauma two," the doctor said.

" What's wrong with them?" Shawn asked as Paul put an arm on his shoulder.

" We don't know for sure. When we find out we'll et you know," the nurse said running into the room.

" This is all my fault," Glen said sitting down and putting his hands on his head.

" How is this your fault?" Mark asked.

" Emma came by the room looking for Craig. Apparently Chris told her that Craig was plotting against her and to watch her back tonight," Glen said.

" Why didn't you come to me with this?" Vince asked.

" She didn't want to be a snitch. I thought Chris and Scott could protect her. I guess I was wrong," Glen said.

" How come she didn't tell us?" Sean asked.

" She didn't want to worry you plus she thought she could handle herself," Glen said.

" Well, honestly I think she can handle herself but Craig wasn't playing fair. When he grabbed her ankle, he didn't let go until the end. So that no matter what, how hard she tried she would land on her knee," Al said.

" That punk is going to get it if he comes near her again," Kevin said as the doctors came out.

" How are they?" Vince asked.

" Chris is awake with a concussion. He'll have to stay overnight but he's going to be just fine. Emma however is a different story," the doctor replied.

" Just give it to us straight doc," Scott said.

" When Emma landed on her knee she tore three ligaments. Which can be fixed with surgery. However her head is a different story. The MRI and Cat Scan came back negative for any damage but she's not making much sense when she talks. She's been asking for someone by the name of Michael," the doctor said.

" Michael? Who do we know by that name?" Vince asked.

" Me," Shawn replied standing up.

" Why would she call you Michael?" Vince asked confused.

" I noticed her eyes a few days ago," Shawn said.

" So," Sean asked.

" She has the same eyes as Jenna's," Shawn said as everyone gasped.

" WHAT?" al the McMahon's asked at the same time.

" It can't possibly be Jena. She's been gone for what 12 years," Steph said.

" Think about it. She got amnesia when she was eight. Her parents never wanted her to get into wrestling. She has a brother named Phil for crying out loud," Shawn said.

" Oh My Goodness," Vince said sitting down.

" Where is she? Where is my baby?" Linda asked getting up. Everyone was starring at them in total shock. They couldn't believe that this could be the long lost McMahon.

" Mom, don't get so worked up. She might not be Jenna," Steph said wrapping her arm around her.

" She's right Linda. We need to find out first," Vince said.

" How are we going to do that?" Steph asked.

" Blood work. Before Jenna went into protective custody she had blood work done so that we would always know where she was at, if she got hurt," Shane said.

" He's right. Doctor would you mind testing her blood? We have it on file every where?" Vince asked.

" Since she has no other family here, I don't see why not," the doctor said then leaving.

" I'm going to go see Emma," Shawn said going to her room.

Shawn went into the room and starred at the small girl hooked up to monitors.

" She looks so fragile" he thought to himself sitting down next to her and holding her hand.

" Michael," Emma replied starring at him.

" I'm here," Shawn said smiling at her.

" Are you ok? You look tired."

" I should be asking you hat. How are you feeling?"

" My head and knee hurt but otherwise I feel fine,"

" That's good. You had us all worried."

" Is daddy still mad at me?"

Shawn smiled he knew right then and there she was Jenna. " No, why would he be mad at you?"

" I spilled juice on his favorite suit. It seems like yesterday but I know it wasn't," she said sounding confused.

" I know baby. It will get better soon,"

" What happened to me? How did I get here?"

" You don't remember?" he asked as she shook her head. " What's the last thing you remember?"

" Swimming in the pool with Stephie. Where is everyone?" she asked scared.

" They're coming, don't be scared. I'm here," he said squeezing her hand as she smiled.

" You won't leave me?" she asked yawning.

" Never, why don't you get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up and so will your mom and dad, Shane and Steph too."

" Ok," she said smiling as he kissed her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Shawn had just sat down next to Jenna's bed when she opened her eyes.

" Hey," Shawn said smiling.

" Hi," Jenna replied yawning. " How's Chris?"

Shawn was surprised she remembered," he's fine just a concussion. The doctors are going to keep him here over night for observations,"

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. Glen told me I should but I don't know. I guess I didn't want to worry you guys,"

" It's ok, no one's mad. We're just glad you're alright. This may sound weird but do you remember talking to me earlier?" he asked.

" Earlier? At the arena?" she asked confused.

" No," he said as the McMahon's came in, " Ugh guys I need to talk to you for a second," Shawn replied getting up.

" Mr. and Mrs. McMahon, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

" We came to see how you were. That was a nasty bump my dear," Linda said smiling and yet confused.

" I'm doing ok. My head feels funny and I keep getting these nasty headaches but other than that I feel fine," Emma said.

" That's wonderful. We're going to go talk to your doctor real quick to see what we can do about those headaches," Linda said as Emma nodded.

They walked out of Emma's room shocked.

" I thought you said she remembered," Vince asked.

" She did but it was different. When we were talking Jenna could only remember to when her and Steph were swimming in the pool and nothing else. Not Tough Enough, not what happened tonight, none of it," Shawn said as the doctor listened.

" What's happening doctor?" Vince asked.

" Jenna got amnesia when she was eight years old. What's happening now is that her brain is living both memories. One where she is Emma and the other Jenna. Until she finds that safety net where she feels completely safe. That's when everything should come together," the doctor replied.

" Is this common?" Shane asked.

" I've personally never scene it but it isn't that uncommon. Jenna could wake up one morning and be Jenna for a few hours or minutes then be Emma the next. No on can tell Emma about this, about her being Jenna," the doctor said.

" Why not? What would happen?" Shawn asked.

" She could have a mental break down. Her amnesia could become permanent and Emma would stay," the doctor said.

" Thank you doctor. When can we take her out of here?" Vince asked.

" Tuesday morning at 9:00 a.m. Crutches and then surgery as soon as possible," the doctor said then left.

" Everyone hear this. Under no circumstances will anyone tell Emma she is Jenna and if she becomes Jenna when she is Emma just act like everything's normal. An whatever you do, this stays between all of us. It won't get out that she is our daughter. Does everyone understand?" Vince asked as everyone nodded.

" So do we keep the storyline and everything going. I mean the rooms and all of that?" Kevin asked.

" We're going to keep the storyline going but as of right now she can room with Shawn or Kevin just in case Jenna decides to come out because Jenna hasn't met most of you and it might frighten her. Especially since in Jenna's mind she's still seven," Vince said.

" Can I go sit with her?" Steph asked.

" Of course you can. I bet she'd like that," Linda said.

Steph went into the room and Emma smiled at her. At least Steph thought it was Emma.

" The doctors said you could go home tomorrow," Steph said.

" Hi Stephie, how did I get here? Michael wouldn't tell me," Jenna asked.

" Jenna?" Steph asked with tears in her eyes.

" Who else would I be you silly goose. Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

" I'm just so happy to see ," Steph replied hugging her as Shane came in.

" Shane, what's wrong with Stephie? Why is she crying?" Jenna asked.

" We were worried about you baby," Shane said.

" Why do you guys look so big, so grown up. Where's mom and dad?" Jenna asked.

" I'll go get them please stay with us. Talk to Steph please try," Shane said as she nodded. Shane rushed out of the room.

" Mom, dad, Jenna's asking for you," Shane said as they left with him.

" Hi mom, daddy," Jenna said looking at them.

" Baby," Linda said hugging her daughter after so long and having tears in her eyes.

" What's wrong? Why is everyone crying? Did I do something wrong?" asked Jenna.

" No you did nothing wrong and we love you very much. You are safe no matter what," Vince said hugging his daughter.

" You're not mad at me?"

" No, not ever. I can always get new suits," Vince said laughing.

" That's what Michael said," Jenna said yawning and holding her head.

" Please don't go to sleep sweetie," Linda said with tears in her eyes.

" Ok mommy," Jenna said closing her eyes.

" Sweetie?" Linda asked.

Vince put his hand on her shoulder. " It's ok, she'll be back maybe not today or the next day but soon."

Linda nodded and starred at her sleeping daughter.

The next day Emma woke up to someone holding her hand.

" Shawn? What are you doing here? Did you stay here all night?" Emma asked rubbing her eyes.

" Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Shawn said sitting up.

" Thanks for staying. I had the strangest dreams last night. What time can I get out of here?"

" At 9:00a.m.,"

" There go my chances for winning Tough Enough."

" Why do you say that?"

" Come one Shawn. My knee's busted, I'm gonna have to have surgery. Do you honestly think the McMahon's will keep me after all this. And plus my thinking process has been really odd lately,"

" How so?"

" It's really hard to describe," she said as the doctor came in.

" How are we feeling this morning?" the doctor asked checking her pupils.

" A lot better than yesterday thanks," Emma said.

" Ok so here's the plan. Crutches for a month with rehab until Tough Enough is over then surgery. After that it's a piece of cake, maybe three months of rehab after," the doctor said.

" Really?" she asked surprised.

" See that's not too bad," Shawn said smiling.

" Not bad at all, it could have been worse, a lot worse," the doctor said.

" What about my headaches? When I get them things become fuzzy and I loose time," Emma said.

" I'll give you a prescription but for now every time you get a headache I want you to write down who you're with, what you're doing if there's stress or whatever. We're going to see if there's a pattern. Also write down the time a day. Ok, sound good?" the doctor asked as she nodded.

Emma signed release forms then left with Shawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Shawn and Emma pulled into the parking lot for the hotel they were stating at.

Shawn grabbed Emma's bag and helped her out of the car. He opened the door for her and she was surprised at who was there.

" Whoa, lots of people. Did I miss something?" Emma asked as Kevin got a chair out for her.

" We just wanted to make sure that you wee alright," Vince said smiling.

" Yeah, I'm feeling alright. My knee doesn't even hurt. It's funny, my head hurts worse than me knee," Emma said slightly laughing.

" Did the doctors give you a prescription?" Scott asked.

" Yeah he did. We picked it up on the way over here. Hopefully these headaches will go away," Emma said as everyone nodded.

" Well, we should let you get some rest. We'll see you all next Monday for Raw," Vince replied standing up.

" Thanks for your concern I really do appreciate it," Emma said.

" Our pleasure. If you ever need anything give us a call," Shane said handing her four business cards.

The McMahon's then left.

" Are you tired? We could let you get some sleep?" Sean asked.

" Honestly I'm not that tired. I would however like some things answered," she said as everyone looked at each other.

" What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

" I'm not stupid. Everyone including the McMahon's know something that I Don't. That's why they were worried and that's why you're worried. So just spill it," she said leaning forward on her chair.

" Look, when it's the right time you'll know but until then just take it one day at a time. Trust us, we do know what we're doing," Shawn said.

" But this is my health," she said shocked that they wouldn't tell her.

" And if it was going to affect your health we would tell you," Shawn said as she crossed her arms.

" Fine, I trust you all enough to know you would never jeopardize my health. Can you at least tell me one thing?" she asked.

" What's that?" Kevin asked.

" Does it have anything to do with my amnesia from when I was a child?" she asked. There were glances from the others and she knew her answer.

Emma's phone then rang and she got up to answer it.

" Hello," she replied.

" You haven't been answering your phone," the man said.

" I've been busy,"

" What's wrong? Everything OK?" he asked.

" Fine, why wouldn't it be,"

" You're mad at me, I get it. I haven't seen you in a while. Why don't you come down to the bar and we'll talk about it."

" I'm nit in Wyoming."

" Where are you?"

" In Chicago," she said after hesitating.

"Why are you in Chicago?"

" I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it but it's what I want and I'm happy,"

" What did you do?"

" I tried out for Tough Enough," she said waiting for the reaction she knew was coming.

" YOU DID WHAT?" he shouter.

" Come on Phil, I've wanted and dreamed about this for years. You know that."

" I'm coming to get you right now."

" Oh no you're not. I'm staying and finishing this competition whether you like it or not," she said getting angry and holding her head. Everyone was looking at her at this point and Shawn stood up.

" Where are you?" he asked.

" I have a really bad headache, I'm gonna have to call you back."

" Don't you hang up this phone," he said as she said goodbye. She hung up the phone and held her head.

" Why don't you sit down," Shawn said helping her to the bed.

" Ulch, I'm really dizzy," she said.

" Lets lay down, come on," Kevin said as she scooted back and closed her eyes. The minute she closed her eyes her phone rang again.

Shawn went and answered her phone.

" I really don't appreciate you hanging up on me," Phil said.

" And I don't appreciate you taking Jenna away from us for over twelve years," Shawn said.

" Shawn," Phil said in disbelief.

" I'm surprised you remember me,"

" Look, I know I have a lot to explain."

" Yeah you do, starting with why?"

" I think you know that one,"

" Frank."

" He's a dangerous man. If he knew where she was he would have gone after her, you, the McMahon's and everyone she cared about. It was better this way."

" Well I tend to disagree and so would the McMahon's."

" You all care about her I know but….wait?" Phil asked.

" What?" Shawn asked.

" When I was talking to her she didn't say anything about it."

" That's because she couldn't,"

" Why not?"

" It's complicated. Emma was in an accident,"

" WHAT? Is she alright?" Phil asked panicked.

" Yes and no," Shawn replied hesitating.

" What do you mean?"

" It's complicated. I think you should come to Chicago. We'll be here for a week."

" I can be there in a couple hours. I'll see you in a bit," Phil said as they hung up the phone.

" Well?" Kevin asked.

" He'll be here in a couple of hours. He still sleeping?" Shawn asked.

" Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't wake up with all the noise," Scott said.

" She's exhausted who wouldn't be. He held her head when she and Phil started arguing maybe that's a way of how she gets her headaches," Shawn said looking at her.

" You could be right," Kevin said as they left to grab a quick bite to eat.


	14. Chapter 14

Jenna woke up and starred at the ceiling confused.

" What am I doing here? Where am I? Where's Michael?" Jenna asked as she looked around.

She got out of the bed and found some shoes, they fit perfectly.

" Maybe I should go find Michael," she said as she opened the door. She walked down the hall to the elevator where she pushed down.

The lobby was full of people, none of whom she recognized. Of course she didn't even know what hotel she was at for that matter.

Jenna wasn't looking where she was going when she bumped into someone and fell right on her butt.

" I'm sorry. Are you ok?" the tall man asked helping her up.

" Yeah, I wasn't watching where I was going," she replied.

" Oh hey, how are you from yesterday?" the man asked.

" Do I know you?" she asked scared and stepping away.

" Crap this isn't Emma," Mark thought.

" No, I know your dad Vince. I work for him," Mark said.

" Are you knew? I thought I knew everyone."

" Yeah I'm new. I'm Mark," he said extending his hand.

"Jenna, but I guess you already knew that," she said shaking his hand.

" Yeah you dad talks about you a lot."

" Of course, I'm his little girl," she said giggling which made him laugh.

" Why are you by yourself?" he asked.

" I woke up to a strange place. Could you help me look for Michael. You may know him as Shawn?" she asked.

" Sure, lets go look in the restaurant," he said leading her.

They walked into the restaurant where several people were sitting but no Michael. That's when she noticed Steph having lunch with someone she didn't recognize.

" My sister's here," she said pointing.

" Lets go say hi," he said.

" Steph," Jenna said as she turned around.

Stephanie turned around at the familiar voice and noticed Mark was with her and that's when she knew.

" Jenna, how are you feeling sweetie?" she asked standing up and hugging her.

" Good, but Michael left and I don't know where he went," Jenna said.

" We should take you back o the room or are you hungry?"

" I'm a little hungry I guess. Who's this?" Jenna asked.

" This is Paul a friend of mine. Paul this is my sister Jenna," Stephanie said introducing them.

" It's nice to meet you," Paul said smiling.

" Nice to meet you too," Jenna replied.

" Why don't we get some food to go," Steph said as they ordered. They picked up their food and went back to the room.

When they opened the door to the room there were people there.

" Where did you go?" Shawn asked but Stephanie shook her head.

" You left me here and I didn't know where you went so I went to go fin you," Jenna exclaimed.

" I'm sorry I left. We went to grab a bite to eat. You were asleep, it was only for a minute. It scared me when you weren't here," he replied as she hugged him.

" I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry. Next time I'll just stay put," Jenna said.

" I like that plan. You remember Kevin," he said pointing toward Kevin.

" Kevin, it's so good to see you. How are you?" she asked hugging him.

" Good kiddo," he said hugging her.

" I'd like to introduce you to some people. This is Scott and Sean. They're friends of ours," Shawn said.

After the introductions were made they sat around talking while Jenna watched TV.

" Did you find her?" Shawn asked.

" No Mark did and it's a good thing too. What is someone who didn't know about our situation found her," Stephanie said.

" It could have been bad I understand that. I'll have a talk with her. If she wakes up in a weird place to call one of us," Shawn said as Jenna got off the couch.

" Can I ask a question?" Jenna asked.

" Sure," Shawn said smiling.

" Why do I look so grown up and everyone else?" Jenna asked.

" Well….," Shawn said but was speechless.

" I think we should be honest with her," Paul said as everyone gasped and continued," It's not gonna hurt her any right?"

" You're right, It's Emma," Sean said.

" Come sit down sweaty. We have a lot to explain," Shawn said as she sat down," You look so big because you're not eight anymore. You're twenty one years old."

" How am I twenty one years old. I don't remember," Jenna said.

" You got amnesia when you were eight. We don't know how or what happened to you. We haven't seen or heard from you in over thirteen years because you went into protective custody. Do you know what that means?" Shawn asked.

" I think so. So I went away and you couldn't find me," Jenna said.

" Exactly, I always knew you were smart," Shawn said which made her smile.

" Why did I have to go away?" Jenna asked.

Shawn looked at everyone before continuing," remember your mom and how she died?" he asked which she nodded." well sweaty, after you went swimming Frank called."

" FRANK, where is he? Do you know where? Oh I have to leave," she said panicked standing up.

" Baby, Frank's not here we won't let him get you," Shawn said standing up and walking toward her.

" No, he'll find me and take me away I just know it," she said crying.

" Jenna, we won't let that happen," Stephanie said as there was a knock on the door. Kevin went and answered the door and let the man in.

" Phil," Jenna said crying and running over to him and hugging him.

" Shh, it's ok. I'm here," he said rubbing her back. They filled him in on everything.

" Where's mom, dad, and Shane?" Jenna asked after they got her to relax.

" They're at a meeting. Want me to call them?" Stephanie asked as she nodded. Stephanie got out her cell and dialed their number.

" Are you hungry?" Shawn asked.

" Not really. I am kind of tired though," Jenna replied yawning.

" We should let you get some rest," Kevin said standing up.

" We should be going to sweaty but mom, dad, and Shane said they'd see you later," Stephanie exclaimed giving her a hug.

" I'm gonna let you sleep but I'll be here if you need me," Phil said kissing her for head.

" You can go too Michael if you want to," she said yawning.

" Not a chance," he said as she smiled.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure, anything."

" If I'm twenty one then how old are you?"

Shawn laughed," I'm thirty nine."

" Are you married? Do you have kids?"

" No and No,"

" Why not?"

" I haven't met the right girl yet. After you left I don't know. I guess a part of me died after you were gone,"

" I'm sorry I got amnesia. You look so tired and not like you," she said touching his cheek.

" I'll get better, promise. Now that you're back."

" I still love you," she said shyly.

" I still love you too Clover," he said smiling. She looked at him and he eyes. She saw all the sadness, pain and fear. Jenna wanted all of that to go away do she did something she could only dream of. She kissed him. He was shocked at first but kissed her back. After the fifth kiss he stopped.

" You should get some rest," Shawn said as she nodded.

"What if I wake up and I'm Emma?" she asked.

" I'll still be here, no matter what," he said as she laid down and closed her eyes.

Shawn touched his lips and starred at her," what did I do? It felt right, why did it feel so right?" he asked himself out loud.


	15. Chapter 15

A couple hours later Jenna woke up to the sound of the TV.

" Hey, how was your nap?" Shawn asked smiling.

"Good, did you sleep?" Jenna asked.

" Nah, I watched you sleep."

"Why?"

" You being here doesn't feel real. I feel like this is a dream and I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone."

" This is real Michael, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," she said touching his cheek.

" I know you're not. I just have to get over the past," he said smiling.

" You don't have to get over anything. Live in the moment on what's happening right now."

" You sound so grown up, so wise," he said smiling.

" Good," she said looking into his eyes. She was about to kiss him again but he pulled away." What's wrong?"

" Us kissing like this doesn't bother you? We're 18 years apart," Shawn replied.

" I love you. I'll always love you. It wouldn't matter if you were 50, I'd still feel this way."

" I love you too,"

" But,"

" But I'm not sure how I love you. Understand what that means?"

" You love me but you're not sure is you're in love with me,"

" That's right. It might take me a while but I'll figure it out."

"OK, I'm not in a hurry, take all the time you need," she said as Shawn laughed.

A couple hours later they were watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

" Chris," Shawn said surprised to see him.

" Hey man, I was wondering if Emma was here. I'd like to see how she is," Chris said.

" She's sleeping but she's doing OK,"

" Yeah? You know when she'll be up? I'd like to apologize to her for Monday."

" It wasn't your fault what happened Monday. Craig won't hurt her again. How are you? How's your head?"

" It's good, no complaints. When Emma wakes up could you tell her I stopped by,"

" Of course. Hey thanks for coming by," Shawn said watching him go. Shawn closed the door and noticed Jenna gone and that's when he heard the shower running.

Shawn knocked on the door," Are you hungry?"

Jenna poked her head out of the curtain, " What?" she shouted.

Shawn opened the door," Are you hungry?" he asked again.

" I guess a little. Who was at the door?"

" Chris, he's a tough enough contestant with you."

" Yeah, I know who Chris is. Is he OK? How's is head?" Emma asked.

" It's good. He wanted to apologize,"

" It wasn't his fault. I should have talked to you guys about it. I'll talk to him later. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

" The last thing I remember is talking to Phil on the phone and now it's almost seven."

" You took a nap."

:" Oh, OK," she said not sounding sure.

" What? Is something wrong?"

" No, it's nothing. I'll be done in a minute," she said closing the curtain as he closed the door.

" That was close. I wonder why she became Emma?" Shawn asked out loud.

A week later it was time for Raw again and Jenna hasn't appeared for a week.

" I don't get it?" Steph asked.

" What don't you get sweetie?" Linda asked as everyone looked on.

" Why hasn't Jenna come out? I mean it's been a week," Stephanie replied.

"Like the doctor said she's scared. I would be too. We need to help her find a comfort place," Vince said.

" Frank won't get to her, we won't let him. Doesn't she know that?" Steph asked.

" In Jenna's mind she's seven years old not 21. Perhaps we need to talk to Jenna about that some more when she comes back," Shawn said.

" You were the last one with her Shawn before she became Emma. What do you think happened?" Shane asked.

" I honestly have no clue. We were talking, Chris came by I answered the door and told him she was sleeping the next thing I know she's Emma," Shawn said.

" Is it possible Jenna over heard it and now she's pretending to be Emma?" Paul asked.

" Why would she do that? Jenna didn't know Chris or about what happened that Monday," Shawn said.

" This is an odd situation. Where is she any way?" Vince asked.

" Trainers, I dropped her off before coming here," Shawn said.

" How's her knee doing?" Shane asked.

" It's getting better everyday. The surgery went well and so will her recovery. She starts rehab today and Phil's staying for a while. He says he doesn't care what you or anyone else wants he's staying to protect her," Shawn replied.

" I wouldn't have it any other way. Emma trusts Phil more than anything. I wish Phil could have come to us and told us everything but we can't change the past. When Jenna comes out she'll need all the support she needs," Vince replied as Shawn went to go get Emma.

THE TRAINERS OFFICE

" Your recovery is coming along very well Emma. In about a month I think you'll be almost 100," the trainer replied.

" Really so soon? That's cool so am I done with the crutches?" Emma asked holding up her crutches.

" Absolutely, I know it's only been a week but the surgery went better than we thought and there wasn't as much damage as we thought."

" I'm really happy about that. I thought this recovery would take three months. It's amazing how much has changed in the medical field."

" It really is, oh hey Shawn. Here to get Emma?"

" Yeah, how's she doing?" Shawn asked.

" No more crutches," Emma said smiling.

" That's great Emma and how much more rehab?"

" Only a month then she can wrestle or whatever you need her for."

" Could she still walk us down to ringside?" Shawn asked.

" Definitely, I wouldn't want to see her out in a position where she could get hurt again but I know that was a freak accident waiting to happen. Craig shouldn't have been any where near you and I'm surprised Vince didn't cut him form the competition."

" Craig has a right to think what he wants. I didn't appreciate why he did what he did but who knows. Everything happens for a reason right?" Emma asked which surprised the trainer.

Shawn put his arm around her," I do agree with you on that last part but Craig shouldn't have laid a finger on either of you,"

Emma just shrugged.

" Hmm, well, whenever you're ready you can get out of here. I'll need to see you twice a week and you should go to the gym to strengthen your knee on your own time," the trainer said.

" Thanks Larry. I'll see you Thursday," Emma said leaving with Shawn.

" That went ell. I'm surprised you only have one more month of rehab,' Shawn said.

" Me too," Emma said as they walked into the locker room. 


	16. Chapter 16

A couple hours later it was show time.

 "Tonight Emma you will walk DX down with Scott during their match with Mark and Glen. After the match Orton And Edge will run down and beat down DX. You will get in the ring and grab the chair from Orton because hes going to try to hit Triple H then Orton will hit you instead. You know how to take the chair shot so when you fall try to bring back your knee. Weve talked to Larry and he says as long as you do that your knee should be fine. Craig will not be here this week but weve decided to give him one more chance. We know what he did was big but we believe in second chances. If he tries anything he knows hes out and thats well be pressing full charges. Everyone understand?" Vince asked as everyone nodded.

 "That is such BS. Craig should be canned for what he did to you guys. I have no idea what Vince is thinking", Sean said.

 "Seriously, what is Vince thinking. I mean you're his", Scott said stopping himself.

 "I'm his what?" Emma asked.

The guys all looked at each other.

 "Nothing, I just meant that you and Chris were both in this competition and if you were superstars I think Vince might have fired them", Scott exclaimed trying to cover himself.

 "Well maybe it has something to do with Chris and I going to Mr. McMahon and asking him not to release Craig", she said which made them all gasp.

"WHAT?" Kevin said.  "Why would you do that?"

 "Craig made a mistake. Yeah he shouldn't of hurt us but he did. He already blames me for him not getting enough air time or whatever he thinks. I won't be the blame for him getting released. I want him to know that if he doesn't make this competition it's because of him, not me, not Al, him", Emma said.

 "That's very nice and mature of you. I wouldn't of stuck up for someone who did that to me", Paul said.

 "Nice has nothing to do with it. Maybe Craig did me a favor", she said which made them all puzzled.

 "I'm really confused", Sean said. Emma was about to answer but Steph came in.

 "You guys ready? You're on in ten minutes", Steph replied.

 "Yeah, we'll definitely be discussing this later", Shawn said getting up.

After the match everyone headed to the locker room.

 "We need to discuss this", Shawn said looking at Emma.

 "Discuss what?" she asked playing dumb.

 "What we discussed earlier. Why do you think he did you a favor?" Shawn asked.

 "I don't know why I even said that. My headaches are completely gone now, nothing to worry about", Emma replied as there was a knock on the door.

Kevin got up and answered the door, it was Phil.

 "Hey, am I interrupting?" Phil asked.

 "Of course not. How's my brother doing?" she asked hugging him which Phil thought was odd.

 "Fine, you did great out there by the way", Phil said.

 "Thanks, are you staying on the road with me long?" she asked kind of annoyed.

 "For a while. You got injured by another human being on purpose. I'm going to stay to make sure he doesn't try anything".

 "If you've noticed there are plenty of people here that can take care of me."

 "Maybe we should have this discussion some where more private?"

 "Or not at all", she said rolling her eyes and leaving.

 "What's gotten into her lately?" Phil asked once she was gone.

 "You're telling us. We were about to ask you the same thing", Shawn said.

 "I have no clue. Ever since her accident she's been having attitude like shes pissed at the world, especially me. Like she's mad at me, like she remembers", Phil said.

 "We thought she remembered as well", Paul said.

 "Then why wouldn't she tell us?" Sean asked.

"She's scared", Phil said.

 "Of Frank?" Kevin asked.

 "She's afraid if everyone knows then Frank will come back and hurt everyone she cares about", Scott said.

 "Maybe we should tell Vince and the McMahon's", Sean said.

 "In good time we will. Emma is bound to slip up sooner or later, that is if she does really remember", Shawn said as the others nodded in agreement.

Emma was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone.

 "Well hello Emma. How's the knee?" Craig asked jokingly getting in her way.

 "Just fine Craig", she replied trying to pass him.  "Why don't you get out of my way?"

 "Why should I?" he asked grinning.

 "Because I'm going to beat your sorry ass if you don't stop harassing her", Mark said starring him down. Craig almost looked scared then ran off in the other direction.

 "You OK?" he asked.

 "Yeah, thanks. You really don't like him do you?" she asked.

 "No, can't tell can you?" he asked as she laughed.

 "I appreciate it I do. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful but...", she said pausing.

 "You're tired of everyone treating you like a child",

 "Exactly, I'm 21 not seven. My brother Phil is staying to "protect"me. There's nothing to protect me from",

 "Maybe not that's how he feels. He's your big brother he'll always be there or you weather you like it or not".

 "I guess I should get used to it huh?"

 "I would. Then at least it wouldn't piss you off as much", Mark replied as they go to his room.

 "Thanks for the input, I'll see you around", Emma said leaving. He watched her leave the nwent into his room.

Mark sat down on the couch and took off his boots.

 "Hey, what took you so long?" Glen asked coming out of the bathroom.

 "Craig was giving Emma a hard time so I told him off", Mark said.

 "You gonna tell Vince?"

 "Why. He didn't do anything".

 "He might of if you weren't there",

 "Might of but didn't. Emma's tired pf everyone treating her like a child. I feel bad for the kid. If it was serious I would tell them".

"Yeah, I guess I never thought about how Emma is feeling through all of this rap. She's probably confused and wondering why everyone is all over her all the time".

 "I personally think they should just tell her everything than she would know why everyone is hounding her",

 "Maybe you're right", Glen said as they both grabbed their bags.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was walking toward the parking lot when she saw Craig talking to some guy. They seemed pretty intense as they were arguing.

 "Do I know that guy?" Emma asked herself out loud as her head began to hurt. The pain was getting so unbearable that she had to sit down.

 "Oh gosh, no it can't be", she said out loud crawling away so they wouldn't see her. She found a dark hallway and waited till they were gone.

Chris was walking toward the garage when he noticed a hand. He walked over toward the hallway and gasped, "NO, Emma", he said running to her and kneeling beside her.

 "Emma can you hear me?" he asked shaking her. She groggily looked but it's like she couldn't hear him. She could see his lips moving but no sound.

 "Phil, go get Phil", she managed to say but her head hurting so bad she had to lay her head back down.

 "OK, hang on. I'm gonna go find the guys. Stay awake", he said putting his jacket over her and running to find DX.

The guys were just coming out of their locker room.

 "Where do you think Emma ran off to?" Sean asked.

 "Who knows, probably back to the hotel. We should probably give her a little space right now", Phil said as they saw Chris running down the hall toward them.

"Phil, it's Emma", Chris replied yelling.

"WHAT?" they guys all said.

 "Come on", Chris said gesturing them all to follow.

The guys all ran and followed Chris. As they were running Mark and Glen saw them and went after them.

 "Oh No", Phil said seeing Emma. He rushed over to her, "Emma, sweetie can you hear me?" he asked kneeling beside her.

 "What happened?" Shawn asked looking at Chris.

 "I don't know. I was walking toward the garage when I spotted her. Is she OK?" Chris asked as Phil picked her up.

 "She's burning up. We need to get her to the hospital", Phil replied as they walked toward the parking lot.

Shawn got his phone out and dialed the McMahons to let them know what was going on.

They got to the hospital in ten minutes with how Kevin was driving.

 "We need a doctor", Phil yelled as they brought a gurney.

 "What happened"? the doctor asked checking her pupils.

 "No one saw. She's been suffering from headaches and amnesia", Phil said as the nurse told them all to stay out in the waiting room.

 "I shouldn't have left her alone", Phil said putting his hands on his head.

 "This isn't your fault man. None of us could have prevented this", Scott replied putting his hand on his back.

 "Where is she?" Vince asked panicked running into the room with Linda, Shane, Marissa, and Stephanie.

 "She's with the doctors. We're waiting for them to come out and tell us what happened", Shawn said.

 "That's not good enough", Vince said going to find someone to talk to.

An hour later the doctor came out and everyone stood up.

 "How is she?" Phil asked.

 "You are?" the doctor asked.

" Her brother", Phil said.

 "This happeneds a lot with amnesia patients. Their head will start to hurt, become groggy, fever, chills, and maybe even hallucinations", the doctor said.

 "Why now? She's been having the headaches for weeks now", Shawn said.

" Something very tramatizing must have set it off. When she wakes up she should have her full memory", the doctor replied.

 "Thank goodness", Linda replied as Vince held her.

 "What could have set it off?" Steph asked as no one could think of anything.

Two hours later Vince was sitting in Jenna's room waiting for her to wake up.

 "Dad", came a groggy, sleepy voice.

 "I'm here baby", Vince replied squeezing her hand.

 "What happened?"

 "You collapsed at the arena. Chris found you and got Phil".

 "I don't remember that."

 "What do you remember?" he asked curiously praying that the doctor was right.

 "Too much. I remember my mom being killed by Frank. Me becoming a McMahon, Michael but I also remember my life as Emma and how I got amnesia".

Vince had tears in his eyes when the rest of the McMahons walked in.

 "Emma?" Steph asked.

 "I kind of prefer Jenna but you can call me that if you want", Jenna said as Steph and Shane ran over and hugged her.

 "We missed you so much", Shane exclaimed.

 "I missed you guys too", Jenna said with tears in her eyes.

The doctor walked in and smiled, "Well, I take it you got your memory back". the doctor said as Linda held Jenna.

 "About time too", Jenna said as everyone laughed.

 "What's the verdict doc? When can she get out of this place?" Shane asked.

 "I would like her to stay the night but I take it she will have someone to take care of her?" the doctor asked.

 "We won't let her out of our site", Linda said.

 "Alright, if you'll come sign these release forms while Jenna changes, she can get out of here", the doctor exclaimed as everyone followed.

 "Well?" Shawn asked as the McMahons walked into the waiting room.

 "She remembers, everything. Including you so why don't you go see her", Vince replied as Shawn left.

Steph went over to Paul as he held her and Shane and Marissa embarssed.

Knock Knock

"Yeah?" Jenna asked from inside her room.

 "Hey, can I come in?" Shawn asked.

 "Of course", she replied smiling.

 "How are you?" he asked taking a few steps closer.

 "I'm still a little confused about some stuff but other than that I'm good. How about you?"

 "Always concerned with everyone else still?" he asked as they both laughed.  "I was worried about you. It scared me to see you like that. When the doctor told us you should have your memory back I was thrilled but then I thought about you and all the pain you had to go through to get it back. I can't imagine how you feel being both Jenna and Emma and having both memory's".

 "With Jenna there are a lot of sad memory's. My mom being killed by Frank and having to be taken away from the people hat I love. The best part was meeting you and having a family that loves you unconditionally", Jenna exclaimed as she hugged him.

 "And with Emma?"

She paused before answering, "There's a lot about my life as Emma that you guys don't know about. My life as Emma had it's ups and downs as well. With my parents dying and not knowing who you are except what people tell you, you knowing something isn't right and you feel like something is missing from your life".

 "We want to hear everything about your life that we have missed out on", Vince said coming in with the rest of the McMahons.

 "But right now we want to take you to the hotel and get some sleep. Tomorrow you can tell us everything, that is if you want to", Linda replied.

 "I do want to tell you everything", Jenna said yawning.

 "Lets head back to the hotel", Vince said as Jenna grabbed Michael's hand.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Vince and Linda were up before Emma.

 "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I remember watching her when we first brought her home, so small, and fragile. Looking at her now, she's not so little anymore. We missed out on so much of her life", Vince said.

Linda wrapped her arms around him,"we did miss out on a lot of her life but she's only what 20 years old. We have the rest of her life to make it up to her," she said as Jenna started to stir.

An hour later Jenna woke up to the sound of people talking.

 "Morning sweetie", Linda replied smiling.

 "It felt like a dream", Jenna said getting out of bed.

 "What did baby?" Vince asked.

 "Last night, my memories coming back and having you all back in my life", Jenna said.

 "Well, we're not going anywhere", Shane said walking over to her and holding her.

 "Good," Jenna replied as there was a knock on the door.

Vince opened the door to find Shawn, Kevin, Scott, Sean, Phil, Mark, and Glen all standing there.

 "Come on in", Vince replied as Jenna hugged Shawn and Phil.

 "You OK?" Phil asked concerned.

 "I'm getting there. I know now why you did what you did and I appreciate it because I wouldn't want Frank to hurt anyone else I care about", Jenna said as Phil nodded.

 "I thought you'd be pissed. I'm actually relieved", Phil said.

 "You were my mom's best friend and my godfather. I love you very much", she said hugging him.

 "I love you to rug rat. Oh um Eric called", Phil said.

 "Oh", she said a little shocked.

 "Do you want to go talk outside?"

 "No they need to know", she said as everyone starred at them confused.

 "You don't have to tell us anything you don't feel comfortable with", Vince said.

 "You're my family and this is important. Eric is my ex-boyfriend and he called because we have a daughter together", Jenna said as everyone gasped.

 "What?" Vince asked.

 "How old?" Linda asked.

 "She's two, looks a lot like my mom", Jenna said taking a picture out and showing them.

 "She's beautiful! What's her name?" Stephanie asked looking at the picture.

Jenna looked at Shane, "Shanie".

Shane started to laugh, "you always told me you were going to name your daughter after me. Even with your amnesia, I'm very honored", he said with tears in his eyes.

 "Don't cry big brother. I thought it was odd as well. I guess apart of me still remembered", Jenna said.

 "What if it was a boy. Then what would you have named him?" Steph asked.

 "Michael but I think you all already knew that", Jenna said as everyone laughed.

 "Why didn't you say anything about Shanie when we were asking about your life?" Paul asked.

 "While I was Emma I kept a lot of things to myself. My personal life was my business and honestly I didn't know what you guys would have thought of me if I told you. I mean I'm only 21 years old, I'm not married and I have a two year old. I guess I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me", Jenna replied.

Shawn wrapped his arm around her, "we wouldn't have thought any less of you".

 "I know you so I know that now", she said.

 "Where is Shanie? When can we meet her our first granddaughter", Vince said smiling with pride.

 "Eric has a few meetings this way so I told him to bring her to the hotel today with her things", Phil said.

 "I miss her but I'm worried", Jenna exclaimed sound worried.

 "What are you worried about baby?" Vince asked walking over to her.

 "I got my memory back for a reason. When I was walking to the parking lot I saw Craig talking to someone. It was Frank", she said with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Shawn said.

 "Baby you were probably hallucinating. The doctor said it was a side affect from the amnesia. Franks gone sweetie", Vince said.

 "How do you know for sure? If you remember correctly he killed my mom and told me he was coming back for me. What if her realizes that I'm Jenna and he tries to take Shanie. I couldn't handle that, she's my world", Phil walked over to her.

 "I wouldn't let that happen and neither would Eric. When Eric gets here I'll explain the situation", Phil replied.

 "We won't let anything happen to either of you.. One of us will always be with you", Kevin said.

 "How do you know it was Frank?" Linda asked.

"Just a feeling and the tone of his voice. It was like the one when he was yelling at mom," Jenna said.

 "Whether or not it was Frank, we won't let anything happen and no one outside this room with know you are Jenna", Vince said as Phil's phone rang.

Phil hung up his phone, "Eric's here and I told him about the situation".

 "Did he sound mad?" Jenna asked.

 "No. He's more concerned than mad. He said he'd feel more comfortable if Larry and Steve stayed with you and Shanie", Phil replied.

 "I don't think that's necessary but we'll talk about it", she said walking out the door with everyone following her.

Jenna walked off the elevator to find the guys on the couch.

 "Mommy", the little girl shouted.

Jenna ran to Shanie who had her arms wide open. "Shanie, I've missed you so much", she said swinging the little girl in her arms as Shanie held on tight.

 "Hey Em", Eric said hugging her as the McMahon's and everyone starred in shock.

 "Has my baby grown? You look so big", Jenna exclaimed as the little girl giggled.

 "Hey Eric", Phil said shaking his hand.  "Lets go up to the room".

 "Sounds like a plan, come on", Eric said gesturing to the guys on the couch.

 "How are you guys?" Jenna asked hugging each one.

 "Good Em, real good", Dave said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

They walked into the McMahon's room and everyone sat down. Jenna was getting nervous because no one had said anything yet. Vince was about to start talking when someone else stated.

 "Look, I know that you guys are Em's parents and family but I think Larry and Steve should stay with her until this Frank guy is caught because they can protect Em and Shanie and that is my first priority", Eric replied.

 "I'm glad our daughter has someone in her life that will protect her but we are her parents and she is surrounded by our wrestlers and not one of them will let anything happen to Jenna or our granddaughter". Vince said.

Eric and the guys all laughed, "we work for KP's Lounge, a trillion dollar company. We're the toughest group there is in the nation. And no offense but I've known Em a heck of a lot longer than you and we were at one point going to be married and Shanie is my daughter", he said getting in Vince's face.

 "Eric", Jenna said getting up and handing Shanie to Phil.

 "No, you know what this is stupid. You and Shanie are coming home right now. So pack your stuff because we're leaving, Eric said getting mad as Shanie started to cry.

Jenna walked over to her and picked her up trying to calm her down.

 "You're taking this way out of hand. Jenna belongs with her family and you gave up the right to tell her what to do since you were the one that cheated. Plus didn't you give up your rights to Shanie before she was born because you weren't ready to be a father even though you were 36 at the time", Phil said getting in his face.

 "You told him that", Eric said walking toward her but Dave got in his way.

 "He's my brother and godfather I tell him everything. Why don't you go cool off because we're staying here with my family", Jenna said as Linda put a comforting arm around her.

 "Fine but we'll be back", Eric said leaving with the guys.

 "You OK?" Linda asked.

 "Yeah, sorry about that. He's not normally like that. He's under a lot of pressure right now", Jenna said.

 "That does not give him the right to treat you that way", Shane said as Shanie yawned.

 "I think someone's getting sleepy", Jenna said cradling Shanie and putting her down for a nap.


End file.
